Dino Might!
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the yellow gem elsewhere. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:33:00 : 1:24:76 : 1:02:00 NTSC: : 1:34:00 : 1:25:76 : 1:03:00 Remaster: : 1:34:00 : 1:25:76 : 1:03:00 |developertime = Original: 0:55:00 (Donovan Soto) Remaster: 0:58.14 |prev = Midnight Run |next = Deep Trouble }}Dino Might! (ベイビーＴで つっぱしれ！ lit. Rush with Baby T! in Japanese) is the eleventh level in the game and the first level of the third warp room of Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. The levels name is a pun on dynomite and the levels use of dinosaurs. Overview The second prehistoric swamp level, this sees Crash once again on the run from a nightmarish and aggressive triceratops, like in Bone Yard. During the platform section at the beginning of the level, Crash can enlist help from a baby tyrannosaurus rex. Crash will have to dismount the dinosaur when he reaches the volcanic crater area. In addition to the previously established enemies from Bone Yard, this level introduces a fish that appears to be Crash in a primordial form. If Crash enters the level after collecting the yellow gem from Hang'em High, a path will be available shortly after the start of the level. The yellow gem route opens in an area surrounded heavily by magma and concluding with a nitro crate infested triceratops chase. The path contains a secret clear gem, several breakable crates, and the nitro switch crate. It also contains the entrance to the secret level Eggipus Rex. To access this level, players will get chased by the triceratops. They will come across two pterodactyls. If the player runs into the second one, it will take Crash to the start of Eggipus Rex. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (bonus round and yellow gem path only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (yellow gem path only) *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (yellow gem path only) Types of Enemies *Bandifish *Wave Lab Assistant *Pterodactyl *Triceratops (Invincible) Hazard Count Walkthroughs Dino Might - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 40)|Both Gems Dino Might! - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 45)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 14 Dino Might! (Crystal Only) Gallery Bone Yard-Dino Might! Thumbnail.png dm1.png dm2.png Dinomight.png dm3.png dm4.png dm5.png dm6.png dm7.png dm8.png dm9.png 3i11.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 11. Dino Might!.jpg Dino Might! Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. 11_SaveSlotImages_DinoMight.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *If you want to break boxes in high positions, double jump is the key. It's easy, while jumping, press jump button again. Trivia *During development, Dino Might! and Bone Yard had their names switched. *In the original version, running into the pterodactyl with an Aku Aku mask will not work as Crash will take a hit and kill the enemy in the process. In the N. Sane Trilogy, the player will be transported to Eggipus Rex regardless of having an Aku Aku mask, which will disappear when the secret level is entered. Excluding the motorbike levels, this is the only instance where the player does not lose a life after falling into a hole or running into an enemy. *At the end of the yellow gem path, there are five lives hidden behind steel crates. If the player jumps high enough they can clear the crates and collect these lives. *When on the bonus platform, running towards the camera will cause the triceratops to escape from its cave, this can be triggered when entering to and from the bonus round. Although the entrance to its den will no longer be obstructed, another one will spawn and chase Crash as usual. *Through a glitch, it's actually possible to ride Baby T past where Crash is normally dismounted, and all the way to the end of the level. This is done by belly flopping as Crash is being dismounted. However, the bonus round cannot be entered with Crash riding on Baby T. *At the end of the Yellow Gem path, it is actually possible to jump over the second stack of iron crates. For that, the player must get on the top of the first stack of iron crates and perform the Glitched High Jump, combined with the Double Jump and Death Tornado Spin. With a little bit of luck, one can end up on the other side of the stack. However, only a portion of the path is solid, and nothing else after it, so the player will just fall down and die if they make a step too far. This was fixed for the N. Sane Trilogy. *It is actually possible to obtain the Crystal and both gems in one go, provided the player has obtained 10 relics and the yellow gem from Hang 'em High. *Taking the Yellow Gem path again in the same run gives the chance to explore its chase segment without the triceratops. The pterodactyls will not be present either so this method cannot be used to enter Eggipus Rex. *In the alpha version of Warped, the five lives between the iron crate stacks after the yellow gem platform was originally a secret exit portal, having the object name obj_warp_out_secret. This warp orb exits Crash to in front of the Load/Save screen, as opposed back to the third chamber like the standard exit does. At that time of development, Eggipus Rex was not in the game so it could have been planned for that portal to transport Crash to that level once it was implemented. **The second pterodactyl on the gem path in the alpha acted like the rest of them and killed the player upon contact. Interestingly, this particular enemy was positioned central to the path in this version. es:Dino Might! fr:Dino Might! Category:Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths